Joseph "Joe" Gatto
Joseph Anthony "Joe" Gatto Jr. '(born June 5, 1976) is a member of the New York troupe called The Tenderloins. Joe is known as the Joker who’s usually the most eager to take on his challenges. The other Jokers have described him as the hardest to punish, due to his shame-free attitude. Joe loves to eat and is frequently seen eating on the show. He explained his obsession with food to ''ScreenerTC: “My mother had an open-door policy,” he tells Zap2it. “She always had enough food a friend could stay for dinner. Absolutely my favorite memories are around the table. The meal is an event.” He’s not above stealing food, either. “If we’re at a bakery I’ll just grab something,” he told'' Looper''. Personal Life In his earlier years, Joe worked at the emporium of James Glenn Delamark Beck the 2nd, but was fired for playing with a jockstrap. Joe's father died in 1995 from pancreatic cancer due to alcohol poisoning. Joe does not drink as a result, making him and Murr the only Jokers who don't drink. Joe has a sister named Carla who appears in one episode. His brother-in-law later made one appearance and took revenge on Murr when he was a human piñata. Joe married a woman named Bessy in 2013. They have two children together: a daughter Milana (born May 7, 2015), and a son Remington "Remy" Joseph (born August 1, 2017). Following his marriage, the other Jokers now use Joe's status as a married man against him in the show during challenges, including bringing his wife to a challenge. For much of the show, Joe being overweight (particularly his prominent gut) was often a point of ridicule among the other Jokers. As Joe has lost weight, these jokes have mostly ceased. Trivia *Joe is the only Joker who is married (though Murr is now engaged) *He is also the only Joker that is a father. *As of August 2017, Joe has done the least amount of Punishments at 41. *He has been hit by a car. *The Jokers view Joe as the hardest Joker to punish due to his ability to shamelessly perform shameful tasks. *He was the last Joker to lose his virginity. *Joe is an advocate for the 'Adopt, Don't Shop' movement, encouraging people to adopt pets from shelters rather than purchase them from breeders. *He and Murr shared an apartment together when they were young. *Joe actually left their comedy group, The Tenderloins, right before the Jokers were given their own show. He only came back once Q and Sal convinced him to re-join. *Joe loves British singer Charli XCX, name-dropping her hit song "Boom Clap" as one of his top picks. *Joe has been known for a prominent gut, and a "dad bod". It is used for his humiliation in several skits. Punishments Season One *Boardwalk of Shame '- Joe must put a woman's toe in his mouth *'Out of TP'- Joe has to go into a bathroom at a restaurant, pull his pants down, sit on the toilet, open the door and ask for toilet paper where everybody can see him *'Bellydancer - Joe performs as a bellydancer *Theater del Absurdo - Joe has to tell the audience in a theater that he has pooped his pants *Supercuts - technically a tie where the Jokers had to give each other funny haircuts Season Two *Strip High Five -''' Joe and Murr have to strip naked unless they get a stranger passing by to give them a high five and if they don't get a high five they have to remove a piece of clothing *'Do Something To My Face - '''Joe is forced into letting people do whatever they want to his face *'The Love Expert - Joe has to answer questions about relationships that the Jokers wrote *The Alliance - Sal, Murr, and Joe all have to jump off a cliff unless they can answer questions about Q's life *Enter the Dragons - Sal and Joe must pretend to be part of a fake band and open for Imagine Dragons at a live concert *Dog Days of Bummer - Joe must take a dog for a walk while wearing crazy outfits until somebody tells him that he is cuter than the dog Season Three *The Great Escape - Joe has to perform as a magician and escape a tank of water, chained in a straitjacket *Nationals Disaster - Joe pretends to be a gymnast in a roomful of actual gymnasts and must, among other things, perform his "routine" in front of everyone *[[Takes the Cake|'''Takes the Cake]] - Joe thinks he's going to pop out of a cake and perform for a bunch of bachelorettes, but it's not a group of bachelorettes. It is instead a group of war veterans *'Baggage Shame' - Joe does a series of embarrassing tasks at an airport including stealing people's luggage and putting it back on the carousel, frisking people down, and announcing to strangers that he is picking up his naked blow-up doll Season Four * Uncool and the Gang: Joe lost and has to use flash cards with wacky questions and ask them to a group of bikers. The questions are written by the other guys and many refer to the bikers as a "gang", much to their anger. Eventually, his last question is they would give him a wedgie and two of the bikers give him a wedgie. This is one of the few episodes with Joe showing some form of fear. * Pseudo-Sumo: For Joe's punishment he has to wear a baby costume and is mislead that he must perform in a baby commercial although his real punishment is revealed to be fighting the 2009 US Champion sumo wrestler, Ulambayar Byambajav (referred to as Byamba). This punishment is similar to the that of the episode The Lost Boy. *Cruisin' For A Brusin': Joe must interrupt a cannon balling competition, and must repeatedly belly-flop into the pool, until the others allow him to stop. Season Five Season Six Season Seven Gallery O.jpg|Where's Larry? Shirt.jpg|Larry Shirt Bellydancer.jpg|Joe the bellydancer Op.jpg|good ice cream Nhjgf.jpg|Joe Fvgh.jpg|quack]] R.jpg|Joe needs TP File:Image.jpg|Larry! Download_(3).jpg|Hey girl Image-1553113158.jpeg|Joe goes shirtless in the challenge Keep the Change in A Loser Presents. Great_escape.jpg|Joe making his great escape Surprise_cake.jpg|Joe jumping out of cake CaFa.jpg|The Adventures of Captain Fatbelly! image.jpeg|Joe along with the other Jokers filming the intro for the first challenge in The Party Crasher Download (1).jpg|Joe. Joe-gatto-3.jpg Image-1.png Category:Cast Category:Characters Category:Jokers Category:Tenderloins Members Category:The Tenderloins